eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumekagura:Sugiyamashi
=Sugiyama-shi (Sugiyama City)= *System: Yumekagura *GGM: Kagarus *Session Frequency: Depends *Channels: #Yumekagura&#Yumekagura-session *GM Policy: GMing is encouraged, but please respect the GM rules *Rules: Main&supplemental rules including Merits&Demerits, with external pollution being optional. Yougu users require permission, demerits and characters with stats higher than 8 and/or lower than 3 should be cleared with the GGM first. Setting Sugiyamashi(杉山市) is a small japanese city, surrounded by mostly untouched nature - the nearest town is several hours away by car. It has an elevator school (kindergarten to universityl), several small parks, department stores and even a gaming center, as well as a historic shopping street (which is somewhat famous for its aburaage). Furthermore, it's also considered an insider's tip amongst nature lovers, as the nearby waterfalls are a sight to behold, as are the lake and the forest itself. However, there is little to no regular tourism, due to a series of of unfortunate disappearances of tourists (at least one of which made the national news media) which caused the town to get a somewhat unfortunate reputation. Environs Anmori is to the Northeast, the waterfalls are to the north, the lake to the east. In the southeast are the fields. There are several small rivers and streams flowing through the area, and it is mostly wooded (with the heaviest woods being around Anmori). In addition to three three asphalt roads (leading North, southwest and southeast), there are a large number of smaller paths leading through the forest. Shrines Anmori no Jinja(安森の神社) Shinki: 5 Fame:4 Kami:Sakurahime Type: Dark Shinto This old shrine stands in the forest north-east of the city, about one hour away by foot (to this day, there exist no road to the shrine - just a small trail through the forest), and is the less popular of the two shrines. A long time ago it was dedicated to a minor kami of travel, but an event roughly a 150 years ago left the shrine empty, until a few years later it was rededicated as a Shrine to Sakurahime, with domains of safe travel and inns. The facilities include a dormitory, in which the miko and a number of guests live. These guests are usually travelers who stay for a few days, but there are some that have stayed for months or years. Payment is not required, but an offering is expected of the guests (the nature of which is left up to the person - a wandering monk might share knowledge, while another traveler might offer delicacies they bought on their travels, a third might use their powers to help during a crisis, and another could just help out at the shrine and cook). The vast majority of these guests are related to the spiritual world, whether they are youkai themselves, have dedicated themselves to fighting evil youkai or are offspring of a union between a human and something else; however from time to time a normal human travelers stumbles upon the shrine late at evening, or a human child from the town runs away and finds shelter there (several of these later went on to become miko). Sakurahime is not a kami, but an about 500 year old fox spirit who took over the shrine (and the responsibility for its domain), this is known to most of those that have a connection to the spiritual world, but not to most of the regular worshipers. Shizen no Jinja（市繕の神社） Shinki:4 Fame:3 Kami: Minorigami (実神) Type: Annihilationist The bigger of the two shrines of the town, it is located close to the old center of the town and is the main place of worship for most of the townspeople. Its domains are harvest as well as craft and it belongs to the annihilationist sect. Unlike Anmori, the kami of Shizen only shows itself to the head priest. An uneasy truce exists between the two shrines, with Anmori controlling most of the land outside the city (except for the fields to the southwest), while Shizen controls the city proper as well as the fields. As part of this truce it is understood that Anmori will ensure the safety of humans in the surrounding forest (and especially those traveling on the paths), while youkai belonging to Anmori can move freely in the city (including attend the school, should they wish to do so). While there have been some altercations between the two shrines (usually as a result of a Shizen force operating outside the city, due to a youkai they were tracking fleeing the city), there has been no serious fight between them for more than a decade. Rules Errata *As of the 09-16-11 update, you can officially delay your action. However, in this case you will always act last in the turn (initiative 0) and you cannot delay only your reserve or only your main. This should have been written in the combat rules, but the edit didn't get saved somehow. *A translation error exists in the description of the Support skill. The damage calculation should be modified by your SUPPORT skill, not by your attack skill. Player rules *Please don't lose on purpose, it inconveniences everyone. *Respect the other players and GMs. *The main shrine for players is the Anmori Shrine. While making Shizen characters is definitely possible, be aware that they may not fit into every session (session GM has final say). In addition, hardline Shizen characters (eg., those that want to (and are actively working to) start a war against Anmori to purge all youkai) will usually be problematic in most groups. GM rules *Please don't intentionally try to wipe out the players. Challenging battles are fun. Really hard battles because the players repeatedly ignored your warnings NOT to charge at that fox with nine tails, and all those NPC talking about the broken seals needing resealing could've just as well talked into thin air? Fine. Randomly making the players fight a battle they could only win by repeatedly rolling criticals? Not fine. *If you want to create an NPC for a role mentioned in the setting, please clear it with the GGM first, please. *While it's fine to use NPCs made by other GMs, if you're going to change anything permanent about them (change their relationships, get them killed etc. etc.), ask the the person who created them first. *In the same way, don't do anything that has great impact on the setting without clearing it first. So, don't start a war between Anmori and Shizen, don't destroy the town or get Sakurahime harmed, mkay? *GM Notes House Rules *For the outcome of a session to affect the shrines shinki/fame, there need to be at least two characters involve (so solosessions can't change it)(stolen from Asakura) *In case of a successful session, the GM gets 1 share of the xp (+number of participants) as well as one share of kon, so as to encourage GMing.(stolen from Asakura) *3 XP are awarded for a CC(stolen from Asakura) *A character can own more than just one armor plus 2 1-handed (or 1 2-handed) item. However, only one armor and either 1 2-handed item or 2 1-handed items can be used at the same time. Armor cannot be switched quickly, while one-handed items require 1 action each for both putting away and drawing (so putting away some throwing knives and taking out a dagger could be done in one turn using the reserve and main action), while two-handed items require a main action for both (putting away a bow and drawing a katana would take two turns). In general, apply common sense as to what can be carried. (EXPERIMENTAL) *Depending on the situation (and the player and GM's wishes), a character may be polluted in more places in a single encounter than normal. (If treated with xp, you only have to pay what you'd normally have to pay?) *In case a character engages in mutual devouring of life force, apply the following extra rules: 1. a participant that loses a roll only sucks (2d6+Youjutsu)/2 HP and and (1d6+Youjutsu)/2 SP. 2. If the character loses even one test, all her enemies will suck lifeforce that turn (however, those that lost their own roll be treated as under rule 1 (and will lose lifeforce in the same manner to the character)(EXPERIMENTAL) *The level of youkai can be adjusted, but non-standard levels should be announced. (To change a youkai, add/subtract 3 HP, 3SP, 1 point of atk/def/jatk/jdef(choice) and 2 skillpoints(one of which should taken from/added to its primary attack skill)). *Members of Anmori can use Shinki as per normal Dark Shrine rules to give birth safely or be treated by Sakurahime. Members of Shizen can declare that Sakurahime removed the youki when spending xp for treatment, while safe birth costs 5 XP. (Probably subject to change in light of new rules). *You can pay 1XP(2XP in case of special violation) to be treated in one place by an NPC (like Sakurahime, a boyfriend etc.). Restored. 2Dmap *It costs 1 SP per square to erect a kekkai, the normal expenditure limit does apply. (Experimental) Lifeforce(experimental) *Each character (youkai) has a Lifeforce Rating (LR), which starts at 0, has a maximum of level/2 and can be negative. *For each point that LR is above 0, you can increase your level for the purpose of calculating maximum HP, SP or TP (only one per point). For each point that it is below 0, you have to reduce your level for one of these calculations (eg., you have an LR of -4, so you choose to apply 2 against HP and 1 against SP&TP each, resulting in 6 less HP, 3 less SP and 1 less TP) *If the HP or SP maximum reaches zero due to this, the character dies, if the TP maximum is lower than the current TP, the character loses its sanity. *There are several ways to change LR: **Time: At the beginning of each session, add/substract 1 to LR, depending on whether it's below 0 or above 0. **Meditation/Training: By spending 1 XP, you can raise LR by 2 up to 0. To raise it above 0, you need to spend (current LR+1) XP for an increase of 1. **Medicine: By ingesting certain herbs(5 kon), you can gain 1d6 points up to LR 0. **Chamber Arts: Using chamber arts, you can gain result/10 LR points which can be split between you and your partner. Can only be done once per session. (This replaces the normal Chamber Arts bonus) **Treatment: If (and only if) a character's LR is negative due to having been drained (see below), another character can use the sex or chamber arts skills to treat the drain. To do this, they need to make a skill check against the youkai's level +10 (+8 for chamber arts)(+the youkai's ranks in sex, if any)(in case of multiple youkai, use the highest), restoring a number of LR points equal to the number she beat the test with. She also takes 2d6+youkai's level damage to HP (if using Body or Tech) or SP (Mind or Spirit). **Energydrain: If a female youkai defeats a male character (and both GM and player want to go with this instead of using the near death rule), or after one side has beeen rendered unable to resist in a fight to devour each other, the victor can steal some of the victims life force. This can be done on the spot (which takes 1d6 turns) or after dragging the victim away. Roll for TP as per normal violation rules, but instead of (or, in the case of a male youkai and a female character that lost a devouring contest, in addition to) polluting, the victim's LR is reduced by victor's youjutsu level or youkai's level (whichever is higher) , while the victor's LR is increased by (youjutsu+loser's level)/2 up to LR 0, and (youjutsu+loser's level)/4 for LR 1 and up. A character can only lose 5 LR per session *Mooks may be killed if their LR is below zero (player&GM choice), more important NPCs and bosses should generally keep their LR (positive or negative) for later sessions (adjusted by GM fiat to take into account what they were doing meanwhile, how much time has passed etc). Campaign Roster Anmori characters Shizen characters Unaffiliated characters(Bosses etc) Category:Yumekagura Category:Sugiyamashi Category:Campaign